cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moderationism
Founded at the hight of Smithism (more specifically, Maroonist Smithism, or Original Smithism), Moderationism was a new alternative to Smithism. The religion fell into obscurity after the various Mod-related religions were outdone by the more popular Adminism several months later, but true believers of Moderationism hold strong to their beliefs and regard it as the first religion regarding Admin as its main figure of worship. Many also see Adminism (which was founded after Moderationism) as a break-off of Moderationism, and this as the true religion. The Holy About Books The About holy scriptures were written by the Creator (Admin) and established a world for which all people can live in. The About books outline the workings of this world, of Planet Bob (or alternatively, Digiterra), and specifically the bonuses and functions of this world. The Holy Code of Conduct Books The second book written by the Creator is the Code of Conduct books, which lays a set of rules and promises not only to one's self but to the Creator and his Moderators. The Code of Conduct books also outline what in this world established by the About you are allowed to do, and what angers the Creators and his Moderators, and will cause you to feel the might of the mythological Ban Hammer. ]The FAQ Highly regarded as the holy book in Adminism, Moderationists view this as a mortal-created scripture for mortal use. Moderationists still respect the FAQ, but only hold it for reference, summarization to the About, and guidelines on how to reach Heaven. Heaven and Hell Within the Moderationist community, heaven and hell is usually regarded as: Heaven; Everlasting peace, personal prosperity, and a strong self will. (For non-believers, this refers to a player's nation) Hell; Constant warfare, little or lack of resources or wealth, little will or protection. (again referring to a nation) To be cast into Hell is usually set by that of the Moderators, or in extreme cases, the Creator's wrath. Most of these damnations occur in obscurity, where those new to the Moderators plead their cases and beg for forgiveness. The mighty Moderators are not forgiving for disobeying the Code of Conduct or trying to rewrite (or exploit) the About books. The ultimate damnation is to feel the wrath of the Ban Hammer, each superior Moderator processes one. There are some different types of Ban Hammers: Creationist Hammer; With power over the Community (forums) and World (in-game). Smith's Hammer; With power over the Community (forums). Named after the Moderator Smith Great. Estel's Hammer; With power over the World. Named after Moderator Estel. Moderator Hammer; With partial power over the Community (pin/unpin, close/open, etc.). Heaven is usually achieved by being loyal to the Code of Conduct and About. Guidelines on how to reach Heaven is summarized and suggested in the FAQ. Gods Gods are referred to, in Moderationism, as the Moderators. The "God of the Gods" is referred to as the Creator. Creator Admin (Administrator for formal purposes). Great Moderators Smith Estel Euroslovia Moderators Justitia* Vivi* Fireman Hammurabi Jiminy Cricket Religion Hierarchy Archon Comparable to the Pope in Catholicism, the leader of the Moderationists is decided upon the Council Dukes and the Council of Greats. The Archon is to decide the policies and official dictations of the Moderators and Moderationism. Council of Greats One seat per Great Moderator, thus per new Great Moderator added, a new Great Council seat. The Great Council will act as overall historians and leaders of the factions to certain Moderator-religions within Moderationism. Current Councilor seats: Councilor of Smith the Great Councilor of Estel the Great Councilor of Euroslovia the Great Council of Dukes Same rules to the Council of Greats, but applied to the other Moderators: Duke Councilor of Justitia Duke Councilor of Vivi Duke Councilor of Fireman Duke Councilor of Hammurabi Duke Councilor of Jiminy Cricket Duke Local Moderationist leaders. All positions are to be chosen by the Archon and each person to leave such a position is to name a successor. The Council of Greats may remove any Duke. *: denotes currently being debated rather or not to be elevated to "Great Moderator" status. "Satan" There is no definite "Satan" or "Devil" in Moderationism, most regard the religion without one. The "End Times" come in cycles, usually in one dramatic event against the Moderators or Creator specifically. The last (and first) End Times (or Time) occurred on a day many people remember as "Dark Friday" which happened on March 30, 2007. This uprising by the "Devils" in this event were known as "/b/", and this group caused much frustration by the Moderators. This also occurred during the Creation's child's birth, which is also regarded as a holy holiday. The Moderators went to holy war with /b/ and with the might of their will and the strength of the Ban Hammer, the forces of /b/ were defeated and the Moderators ruled again until the Creator's return. Holidays January 6 - Creation Day: The day the Community and World was formed by the Admin. January 9 - Second Great Dying: Second Great Community War (GWII) March 19 - Third Great Dying: Third Great Community War (GWIII) March 30 - Dark Friday: The uprising of /b/. March 31 - Good Saturday: The birth of the Creator's offspring. July 15 - Dark Saturday: The First Great Community War (Great War) August - Month of Repent: The Unjust Movement gains ground. All true followers to repent their sins. September 9 - The Battle of the Unjust Movement: The Community fights for righteousness against the Unjust Movemement. Category:Religion